1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coupling out light e.g. from a laser cavity.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Today, most DWDM component test systems for high dynamic range are based on a tunable laser source (TLS) that uses a low source spontaneous emission (SSE) optical output. A laser beam may have an improved signal to noise ratio (SNR), if it is coupled out just behind a wavelength selective device as disclosed e.g. in EP-A-921614. Such output shall be referred to the following as xe2x80x9cLow-SSE outputxe2x80x9d.
It is an object of the invention to further improve optical laser systems where light is coupled out, preferably in cavity systems to deliver maximum output power at minimum SSE. The object is solved by the independent claims. Preferred embodiments are shown by the dependent claims.
The main problem when using a beam splitter as an output coupler in a cavity arrangement is that not only the desired beam (e.g. the Low-SSE output) from one direction will be coupled out but also a comparable amount of light propagating in the other direction is coupled out on the opposite side of the beam splitter. This xe2x80x98undesiredxe2x80x99 output might be utilized or not, but will nevertheless weaken the laser""s performance.
The present invention provides a tool allowing to direction sensitive coupling out light, so that light travelling in different directions can be coupled out with different coupling ratios.
According to the invention, a direction sensitive coupling out of light is provided by an out-coupling arrangement having a first polarization converter, a polarization dependent coupling device, and a second polarization converter.
In operation when a first light beam propagating in a first direction is coupled to the out-coupling arrangement, the first light beam having a first state of polarization is launched to the first polarization converter for converting the first state of polarization in a first way to a second state of polarization. The first light beam with the second state of polarization is then launched to the polarization dependent coupling device, such as a polarization dependent beam splitter. The polarization dependent coupling device is provided for coupling out a portion of its incoming light beam, whereby the portion of the coupled out light is defined by the state of polarization of the incoming light beam. Dependent on the second state of polarization, a portion of the first light beam will be coupled out by the polarization dependent coupling device as a first output beam. The remaining portion of the first light beam is launched to the second polarization converter for converting the second state of polarization in a second way to a third state of polarization.
In operation when a second light beam propagating in a second direction different to the first direction is coupled to the out-coupling arrangement, the second light beam having a fourth state of polarization is launched to the second polarization converter for converting the fourth state of polarization in the second way to a fifth state of polarization. The second light beam with the fifth state of polarization is then launched to the polarization dependent coupling device coupling out a portion of the second light beam as second output beam dependent on the fifth state of polarization. The remaining portion of the second light beam is launched to the first polarization converter converting the fifth state of polarization in the first way to a sixth state of polarization.
Thus, it becomes clear that the coupling ratios for the first and second output beams can be defined by adjusting and/or modifying at least one of the parameters: the polarization dependent coupling ratio of the polarization dependent coupling device, the first and fourth states of polarization, and the first and second polarization conversion ways provided by the first and second polarization converters.
In a preferred embodiment, wherein the first and second light beams are each linearly polarized, the first and second polarization converters are provided as polarization rotators. The first polarization rotator rotates the first state of polarization by a first rotation angle to the second state of polarization. Dependent on the second state of polarization, a portion of the first light beam will be coupled out by the polarization dependent coupling device as the first output beam, and the remaining portion of the first light beam is launched to the second polarization rotator for rotating the second state of polarization by a second rotation angle to the third state of polarization.
Accordingly, the second polarization rotator rotates the fourth state of polarization of the second light beam by the second rotation angle to the fifth state of polarization. The polarization dependent coupling device couples out a portion of the second light beam as the second output beam dependent on the fifth state of polarization. The remaining portion of the second light beam is launched to the first polarization rotator rotating the fifth state of polarization by the first rotation angle to the sixth state of polarization.
The coupling ratios for the first and second output beams can thus be defined by adjusting the polarization dependent coupling ratio of the polarization dependent beam splitter to the first and fourth states of polarization and correspondingly defining the first and second rotation angles.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention is employed in a cavity structure wherein light is travelling in two (opposite) directions between two end points. In case that the state of polarization is substantially maintained when returning from such end point, the first and the sixth state of polarization substantially match. Accordingly, the third and the fourth state of polarization will also match substantially. The first and second rotation angles are preferably both selected to be 45xc2x0, so that the state of polarization of the light in each direction is turned by 90xc2x0 in total. Thus, the fourth state of polarization is 90xc2x0 different from the first state of polarization, or in other words, the state of polarization of the incoming first light beam is 90xc2x0 different from the state of polarization of the incoming second light beam (from the other side).
Due to the first and second rotation angles to be 45xc2x0, the polarization dependent beam splitter will receive light beams in the different directions with 90xc2x0 difference in the state of polarization.
The polarization dependent beam splitter is preferably designed to provide two functions. The first function, as explained above, is the xe2x80x98standardxe2x80x99 function of a polarization dependent beam splitter, i.e. to divide the incoming light into a first portion having a first state of polarization and into a second portion having a second state of polarization with 90xc2x0 difference to the first state of polarization. The second function is of a xe2x80x98normalxe2x80x99 beam splitter, i.e. to divide a light beam into two portion with a given ratio between the portions. This second function can be added to a xe2x80x98standardxe2x80x99 polarization dependent beam splitter (providing only the first function) e.g. by providing adequate material coatings on the beam splitting surfaces. Combining those two functions allows achieving a polarization dependent beam splitter transmitting the portion of the incoming light having the first state of polarization and coupling out only a part of the portion of the incoming light having the second state of polarization (with 90xc2x0 difference to the first state of polarization), while the other part of the portion of the incoming light having the second state of polarization will be transmitted in the same way as the portion of the incoming light having the first state of polarization. A given coupling ratio determines the ratio between the two parts of the portion of the incoming light having the second state of polarization. The coupling ratio is preferably designed to be substantially smaller than 100%, e.g. in a range of 10-30%, so that only that ratio of the portion (e.g. in the range of 10-30%) of the incoming light having the second state of polarization will be coupled out. Such xe2x80x98two functionsxe2x80x99 polarization dependent beam splitter is in particular useful in cavity or monitoring applications, so that only a (preferably smaller) portion of a main beam will be coupled out.
In a further preferred embodiment, the coupling ratio (for coupling out only a portion of the portion of the incoming light having a certain state of polarization) of the xe2x80x98two functionsxe2x80x99 polarization dependent beam splitter is designed to be different dependent on the direction of the incoming light. This can be achieved by providing different material coatings e.g. on opposite sides of the beam splitting surfaces.
In one embodiment, the coupling ratio for one direction of the incoming light (and having a defined state of polarization due to the described polarization converter arrangement) is adjusted to a desired value (e.g. maximal outcoupling of a portion but significantly less than 100%, preferably in a range of 10-30%), while the coupling ratio for the other direction (with 90xc2x0 difference in the state of polarization) of the incoming light is minimal, preferably substantially zero. Thus, light travelling in one direction can be coupled out with maximum coupling ratio while light travelling in the other direction will (substantially) not be coupled out. However, other outcoupling ratios for the different directions can also be applied accordingly.
In a preferred embodiment, the inventive out-coupling arrangement comprised of the polarization dependent coupling device coupled between the first and second polarization converters is applied in an external cavity of a wavelength tunable laser. The wavelength tunable laser comprises a laser medium, preferably a semiconductor laser, and a wavelength dependent filter. The inventive out-coupling arrangement is preferably arranged close to the wavelength dependent filter in a way that a portion of the light returning from the wavelength dependent filter is coupled out with the maximum coupling ratio while light travelling to the wavelength dependent filter is not coupled out or only with the minimum coupling ratio. Thus, a high purity output beam can be provided without xe2x80x98wastingxe2x80x99 a further and unwanted coupled out beam as in conventional beam splitter arrangements.
Each of the polarization converters can be preferably embodied by a Faraday rotator as known in the art.
A retarder (preferably a xcex/4 plate) can also be applied e.g. for the second polarization converter generating a circularly polarized output when receiving linearly polarized light from one direction. In case the retarder receives (from the other direction) also circularly polarized light, however with opposite sense of rotation, the retarder will again convert this to linearly polarized light with 90xc2x0-phase shift with respect to the input of the retarder from the one side. In case that a reflecting device (such as a mirror) is applied e.g. for converting the first light beam into the second light beam, the circular polarization will be substantially maintained, however with opposite senses of direction.
It goes without saying that the inventive out-coupling arrangement is not limited to applications wherein the first fourth states of polarization of the first and second light beams are (maintained) constant. The inventive out-coupling will work also for varying states of polarization and/or mixtures of linear and circular polarized light, whereby the out-coupling (ratios) might then be subject to such variation or depend on the mixing ratio.